It's not like I'm in love with you or something
by Arianna4President
Summary: Dan was almost holding his breath waiting for her response.  Blair looked away, looking for the right words to say " It's not like I'm in love with you, or something " Set in Season 5. R&R


**Hey, everyone!**

**As I said in the other fic I wrote, I don't watch Gossip Girl that much, but I'll watch the 5 season for sure, hoping for Dair XD**

**Anyway, I wrote this and I hope you'll like it :D**

**English is not my first language, so forgive my errors and review!**

* * *

><p>Dan Humphrey was lying down on the couch, his eyes closed, listening to the rain ticking on the windows.<p>

He had spent all the morning there, without moving, thinking about Blair's wedding with prince Louis, which had been happening in that very moment.

He hadn't received an invitation, even if Blair assured him he'd be invited. But he knew that even if he would have been, he wouldn't have gone anyway. It'd hurt too much.

Dan wasn't much of a person who complains often, though he couldn't help but think that he had lived happier periods of his life: after arguing with Vanessa, he found out she published his book, claiming it would be 'the novel of the year'. Not only Dan feared his friends wouldn't talk to him anymore after they found out the way he wrote about them, but he was terrified of Blair's reaction after she'd found out the way he felt about her.

He kept telling himself that Vanessa was wrong, that his book wouldn't get _all_ that famous and that his friends wouldn't necessarily read it. He hadn't received any positive (or negative) feedback from the few readers, so he supposed he shouldn't be worrying.

Oh, boy, how wrong he was.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Dan had no idea of who could be; everyone he knew was at the wedding.

He got up slowly, and headed to the door calmly, even if the person outside seemed to have reduplicated the force of the knocking.

When he finally opened, he found Blair Waldorf on the door, still with her wedding dress on and a copy of his book in her hands.

She looked beautiful. No, _stunning_. No, _amazing_. The long, white dress was slightly soaked from the rain and it fitted her perfectly, valorizing her curves. She evidentially abandoned her veil somewhere, because her hair looked a bit unkempt. But the expression on her face was unequivocal.

It was a mix of anger, expectation, and disappointment; oddly enough, she looked even more beautiful than usual. Or maybe it was just Dan's impression, since he hadn't seen her in months.

" Well? " she asked, without preambles " Why didn't you tell me? "

He was about to answer 'Hello to you too', but the curiosity took over him " Tell you what? "

" That you… _love me_ " she almost hissed the last two words.

Dan cursed under his breath. She knew. Well, how couldn't she, after she read the book?

He decided to play dumb, anyway. He wanted to retard the rejection at last, hoping it'd hurt less.

" What? I don't…Where did you…? I mean… "

Blair just opened the book at a precise page and started reading " _And just by looking at her going down the stairwell in the arms of another man, Rick realized he loved her; he was totally, completely and helplessly in love with that girl who made his life a living hell, who constantly teased him and made fun of him because of his crush on her best friend. The girl who was manipulative and ambitious, but also beautiful, smart and sarcastic, who __made his heart go into cardiac arrest every time she touched him, even accidentally. The girl who could talk about everything with and who always cheered him up. And by looking at her that night, hand in hand with Marcel, he realized another thing: he'd lost her forever _"

Blair looked at him, expectantly. Just when she noticed he wasn't going to say anything, she exclaimed " Another man? Crush on her best friend? Life like living hell? Do you think I'm stupid, Humphrey? "

" Actually, I don't. I think you're smart and sarcastic, in case you didn't read properly " Dan felt like it wasn't time for denial anymore. It was now or never.

Blair breathed deeply " So, it was about me? "

Okay, maybe it'd avoid the question for a bit longer " How did you find out about it, anyway? "

" I read the review on _The New Yorker_ . I thought you knew about it… "

Truth was, he avoided to read the newspaper not to read articles about the 'Royal Wedding of the century', as it was called.

" I haven't been reading much lately " was his answer.

" Anyway " Blair shook the book to make him focus on the main point of the discussion " Was it about me? "

Now or never. After all, what did he have to lose? A thousand different answers crossed his mind, but he wisely decided not to think about it.

" Yes. Yes, it was about you " he said with his eyes closed, not wanting to see her reaction.

When she spoke, a few seconds later, her voice was sweeter " Why didn't you tell me? "

Dan opened his eyes " You were getting married to another man. And, speaking of which… " he quickly glanced at the clock on the wall " Shouldn't you be in the church right now? "

Blair scoffed " How could I get married after reading this? "

He kept silent and she sighed " This changes everything… I couldn't just go and marry Louis when I knew you… had feelings for me "

" Yes, you could. The fact you came here presupposes that I'm not totally indifferent to you "

Dan was almost holding his breath waiting for her response.

Blair looked away, looking for the right words to say " It's not like I'm in love with you, or something. It's just, lately… I couldn't eat. Or sleep. I couldn't help but think of you all the time, and I kept wondering if marrying Louis was the right thing. Every time I heard your name I tensed and I had inadvertently spent hours staring at the phone hoping you'd call or text me, even to talk about something totally stupid and boring " She stopped and she looked at him in the eyes " But, as I said, it's not like I'm in love with you "

Dan's smile could have lit up the whole town. It wasn't the declaration of his dreams, but he couldn't expect anything else from Blair Waldorf.

He got closer to her, and fixed her strap, just as he did the first time they kissed.

" So? "

" So? " she repeated.

" Are we willing to give this, whatever this is, a try? " he asked her.

She smiled " I suppose that would be okay "

" Good "

" Good "

Dan looked at her, expectantly. When he saw she didn't move, he grinned " Oh, for crying out loud, Waldorf! "

And they kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like some feedback, positive or negative (Finger crossed for positive XD)<strong>


End file.
